Hot for Teacher
Hot for Teacher is the eighteenth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. It is set to air on February 4, 2014. Synopsis With Spencer's possible Board Shorts revelation, she is more determined than ever to prove her theory before bringing it to the other girls attention especially since it could have a devastating effect on one of the Liars. But with many sleepless nights fueled by prescription medication, Hanna starts to notice Spencer's odd behavior. Will Detective Hanna be able to figure out Spencer's secret before Spencer is ready to share? Meanwhile, Emily looks to make amends with Alison through Shana, and all of Aria's lies start to take a toll on her. Watch stream always here. Notes * Someone will take a bus to visit a certain someone in Ravenswood and most likely it's Hanna. * Spencer has begun doing drugs to help her stay up all night and will get addicted to them. * There will possibly be a scene at Diva Dish. * Shana will be spying on someone, or someone will be spying on her. * Hanna and Emily have car scenes. * Spencer will start to suspect that Ezra might be on the A-Team in this episode. * Spencer and Ezra have a scene * Aria and Ezra have scene's together * Something will cause Alison to cry . * Present day Alison is in this episode * Alison will call Shana from a payphone * Shana and Emily will have a scene. * Emily will have a scene in Alison's bedroom. Title and Background * It is revealed in "Love ShAck, Baby" that Alison wrote a story in her journal called "Hot for Teacher"; Spencer is then seen taking pictures of it. It is in this story that Alison wrote the details of her date with Ezra Fitz. * Hot for Teacher is a song by Van Halen. * It could link to Spencer being hot on the trail of her English teacher, Ezra Fitz. Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook *Aeriel Miranda as Shana *Wes Ramsey as Jesse *Nikki SooHoo as Brenda Trivia *Filming began on August 22, 2013 and ended on August 31, 2013. Before Episode Poll Previous Poll Top 3: Who was Ezra texting? #CeCe #Wren #Mona #but the real asnwer was *unknown* Since CeCe is in hiding, who is the new A (since Ezra was with Spencer when Hanna was at the dentist)? PLEASE DON'T ADD SELECTIONS, VANDALISE OR MERELY EDIT THE POLL BECAUSE IT WILL RESET IT. Edit: Since somebody edited the poll and it restarted, I added the previous votes to the names. Wren (113) Wesley (2) Noel (5) Shana (2) Jason (5) Jessica (6) Melissa (6) Jenna (4) Paige (2) Peter (2) Ali? (13) Promo & Sneak Peaks Pretty Little Liars 4x18 Season 4 Episode 18 Promo "Hot For Teacher" (HD) Official Preview|Promo Pretty Little Liars 4x18 Canadian Promo "Hot for Teacher" HD|Canadian Promo|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNywvKna6TU Pretty Little Liars 4x18 Season 4 Episode 18 Promo "Hot for Teacher" (HD) Sneak Peek Clip 1-0|Sneak Peek 1|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51mx8MAse_U Pretty Little Liars 4x18 HD Sneak Peek 2 - "Hot For Teacher" - Airs February 4th, 2014|Sneak Peek 2|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HpEJ3OaC3ws Pretty Little Liars 4x18 "Hot For Teacher" Canadian Promo Sneak Peek 2|Sneak Peek 3|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UGroUEp4chg lucyezria.png|4x18 Promo|link=http://youtu.be/RRomQmKlQFM Gallery PLLbhs418-01.jpg PLLbhs418-02.jpg PLL418-03.jpg Shana 418 Spying.jpg All aboard 418.jpg Ashley 418.jpg 400590_602963409758936_1816610418_n.jpg 1010571_602963269758950_337256033_n.jpg 1010795_602963066425637_961721338_n.jpg 1012380_602963376425606_844412124_n.jpg 1236864_602963373092273_2075882909_n.jpg 1476320_599532860102425_1336787099_n.jpg 1511588_602963146425629_36472369_n.jpg 1512644_602963193092291_1908280028_n.jpg 1512797_602963509758926_372768149_n.jpg 1513956_602963039758973_793283962_n.jpg 1522298_602963493092261_1746742926_n.jpg 1525151_602963069758970_58143087_n.jpg PRETTYLITTLELIARS_Y4_D418_007_pre.jpg 4.18.1.PNG Capture1.PNG Capture6.PNG Capture8.PNG Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:4B